Under the Rain
by angel-starlight123
Summary: Kouji and Izumi are best friends. But Kouji is in love with Izumi, but he can't tell her because Izumi has a boyfriend. This is my first Kouji Izumi fic so be nice! Please read and review! Chapter 2 is now up
1. Default Chapter

Under the Rain

++++++

Angel: Hello! This is my very first fanfic! It a Kouji and Izumi fic and I hope you like it!

Junpei: Why do I have to be here? I'm not even in the story.

Angel: Because you get to do the disclaimer.

Junpei: Why can't you it?

Angel: Because.

Junpei: Because why?

Angel: Because! Now just say it!

Junpei: OK! Disclaimer: Angel doesn't own Digimon she only owns this story.

Angel: *sweetly* Thank you, Junpei!

Junpei: Whatever.

Tokomi: Let's start the story!

Angel: O.K.

Junpei: Where did he come from?

Angel: *ignores Junpei's question* Hope you enjoy the first chapter!

++++++++++

Chapter 1 Weekend

A 15-year-old boy was sitting up in a tree in the park. His name was Kouji Minamoto. It was a nice day and a light breeze blew. It made the leaves, and the boy's long hair move with the breeze. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, and that boy had absolutely nothing to do. Just them his cell hone rang.

"Hello?" Kouji answered.

"Hi, Kouji!" said a cheerful female voice.

"Hey, Izumi!" Kouji said. He was happy that Izumi had called.

"So... what are you doing?" Izumi asked.

"Nothing. What about you?"

"Same as you."

There was a small pause for a while until Izumi broke the silence.

"Kouji, do you want to come over to my house?" Izumi asked, "Since we both have nothing to do we can keep each other company and do something together."

"Sure, why not." Kouji answered.

"O.K.!" said Izumi happily, "See you in a bit!"

"Yeah, see ya!" Kouji said, and with that he heard her giggle and then hang up. Kouji listened to the beeping for at least 5 minute until he finally hung up. Then he jumped down from the tree and stated walking to Izumi's house. 'I wonder if I should tell her how I feel.' Kouji thought. Then he saw that he was almost at Izumi's house.

"Yet again... Maybe I shouldn't." Kouji whispered to himself.

++++++++++

Izumi Orimoto couldn't wait until her best friend, Kouji came. They had been best friends for 2 years now and they could pretty much tell each other anything. Izumi was walking to the living room when the door bell rang. "That must be Kouji!" Izumi said to herself, as she went to open the door.

"Hi, Kouji!" Izumi said happily.

"Hey." Kouji answered simply.

"Come in."

Izumi's house was very nice. There was a flat big screen T.V. (in the living room), Super Nintendo, Playstation 1 and 2, and an Xbox. There was a sofa big enough for 4 people in front of the T.V. and 2 small chair thingys (you know, kinda like a couch or sofa that's big enough for only one person, those chair thingys.), one on each side.

"So," Izumi said, "what do you want to do?"

"How about we have lunch?" said Kouji, "I haven't eaten anything since 8:30 so I'm kinda hungry."

"Sure!" answered Izumi.

Izumi pick up the phone and dialed for pizza. Then 10 minutes later the pizza came. They went into the kitchen, and ate and talked about when they were in the Digital World. Then after they ate, they went back out to the living room.

"So... now what?" Kouji asked.

"Do you want to play a video game?" Izumi asked.

"Sure." Kouji answered, "But which one?"

"I don't know. Let's go see."

Kouji and Izumi walked over to a cabinet which was full of video games. They looked though there for almost 1 hour until they finally decided on one.

"Are you sire you want to play this one?" Kouji asked her.

"Yeah." Izumi answered, "Why?"

"Oh, no reason except that I always beat you." Kouji answered, smiling.

"Oh, yeah! Well I've been practicing so I'll win this time!"

"We'll see about that!"

The game they choose was Killer Instinct, and it was true that Kouji won most of the time. Anyways, they played for 3 hours straight and Kouji still won more times than Izumi, but barely.

"See I told you I would still win!" Kouji said.

"But you only won by 3 wins!" argued Izumi.

"True." Kouji said, "That means you are getting better."

"Yep!"

"But I still won."

"Kouji!" Izumi then grabbed a pillow of the sofa and hit him with it. Then Kouji grabbed another pillow from the sofa and hit her with it. Soon it turned into a pillow fight. They got tired a decided to go to Blockbuster to rent movies.

"So which one do you want to see?" Kouji asked her.

"How about The Mummy and The Mummy Returns." Said Izumi. 

"O.k."

They went outside and started walking towards Blockbuster.

++++++++++

Once they got to Blockbuster they decided to split up and both look in separate areas. Kouji went to the left side of the school, while Izumi went to the right side. 

'I wish I could tell Izumi that I liked her.' Kouji thought, 'But I can't. '

Just then Kouji found both the movies and then went off to find Izumi. He didn't have to look far because she was behind the aisle Kouji was in. 

"Did you them?" Izumi asked.

"Yep." Kouji said holding up both videos.

"Great! Let's go."

They paid for the videos and went back to Izumi's house to watch them. By them it was 7:00 pm and a great time to watch movies. But while they were walking back to Izumi's house, Kouji was thinking again.

'I wish I could tell Izumi that I liked her.' Kouji thought again, 'But I can't. '

"We're here!" Izumi announced.

'Because she already has a boyfriend, Takuya, and I would hate to ruin my friendship with both of them.' Kouji thought.

"Great! Let's go!" Kouji said to Izumi out loud.

Then they walked in to her house to watch movies.

++++++++++

Angel: Well, that's the end of chapter 1! What did you think?

Junpei: Not bad.

Tomoki: I liked it!

Kouji: *pops up out of no where* Why did you make me think about Izumi so much?

Angel: KOUJI! Where did you come from?!

Kouji: Answer my question!

Angel: Well.... because I thought it would be cute.

Tomoki: I'm confused. If this is suppose to be a Kouji + Izumi fic then why is Takuya Izumi's boyfriend.

Junpei: Yeah. Good question.

Angel: Well, I have it all planed out in my head and Takuya plays an important part. You'll see why soon!

Izumi: In the mean time please read and review!

Angel: Yep! Hope you liked it! Read and Review and stay tuned for the next chapter, called A Regular School Day!

Junpei: You sound like one of those T.V. announcer people.

Angel: Shut up Junpei.


	2. Author's note please read!

Hello! Sorry that I haven't added a chapter but my dad deleted everything from my computer before I could up chapter 2! But I'm working on it right now and I hope to have it done soon, or as soon as possible with all of the homework I get, but I will finish the story so expect chapter 2 soon. Thanks!  
  
Till next time! ~Angel 


	3. Chapter 2: A Regular School Day

Under the Rain  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel: Hello! This is chapter 2 of my fanfic!  
  
Junpei: Yes, it is. I think people know that already.  
  
Angel: Yeah well, whatever. Anyways, my dad erased everything off my computer WITHOUT TELLING ME! Anyways, thing of this as a rewrite of what I wrote originally for this chapter.  
  
Junpei: Will it be better than the first chapter?  
  
Angel: I sure hope it will be. Anyways, u hope I finish this quickly. Junpei, please say the disclaimer.  
  
Junpei: Why?  
  
Angel: Fine. I'll say it this time. I DO NOT own Digimon Season 4 Digimon Frontier and I also don't own any of the characters. Digimon is owned by other people. But I do own Melody, Cassandra, and the girls that follow Cassandra around.  
  
Junpei: YAY! I didn't have to say it this time!  
  
Angel: *sarcastic* Yippee.  
  
Tomoki: Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Angel & Junpei: Where'd you come from?  
  
Tomoki: Start chapter!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 2: A Regular School Day  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
RING! RING! RING! The alarm kept ringing and all Kouji Minamoto did was hit the snooze button and go back to sleep. He had to go to school, but he was too lazy and sleepy and he didn't feel like having to get up and listen to the boring teachers give their boring lectures. But about 10 minutes later his twin brother, Kouichi, came in to wake him up.  
  
"Kouji." Kouichi said, shaking Kouji softly. All Kouji did was keep on sleeping.  
  
"Come on Kouji. Wake up. You're gonna be late." Kouichi said, shaking him harder. Kouji just grunted and turned his back to Kouichi, and Kouichi was starting to get annoyed.  
  
"KOUJI!" Kouich shouted, but still Kouji stayed asleep. Kouichi thought for a moment then left the room. He returned 1 minute later with a bucket full of cold water.  
  
"Kouji, wake up or else." Kouichi said, but Kouji was still asleep and didn't really hear the "or else" part. So Kouich threw the water on him and Kouji woke up real quick.  
  
"KOUICHI!" Kouji shouted, really pissed off.  
  
"What?" Kouichi said innocently, hiding the bucket behind his back. "I warned you didn't I?"  
  
"I guess you did, but did you HAVE to use cold water?" Kouji asked, wrapping himself in the blankets while sitting on his bed.  
  
"Yes, or else you wouldn't have woken up." Kouichi said simply. "Now come on and get ready or we're gonna be late."  
  
"Alright, alright." Kouji said, and with that Kouichi left while Kouji was left wondering how he was going to explain to his mom why his bed, pillows, and sheets were wet.  
  
****At School*****  
  
Kouji, Kouichi, Takuya, Izumi, and Junpei all went to the same school, so they usually hung out together most of the time. Anyways, Kouji was at his locker getting his books when Izumi and Takuya came by.  
  
"Hi, Kouji!" Izumi said, smiling.  
  
"Hey, Kouji!" Takuya said.  
  
"Hey." Kouji said simply, closing his locker.  
  
"You wanna walk to class with us?" Izumi asked.  
  
"O.K." Kouji said.  
  
The three of them had the first class together so it was no trouble for Kouji. They walked to class, which was 2 doors away from Kouji's locker, and as soon as they walked in they went to their assigned seats. Kouji sat in the middle of the class, Izumi in the middle of the class to but all the way to the right, and Takuya at the back in the middle. Their first class was math, which was boring because all you had to do was listen to the teacher talk and talk, so no one really paid attention, but somehow everyone got an A in the class. The bell had rung and the teacher told everyone to open their books to page 215 - 217 and read the examples for 25 minutes. Everyone did so and the room was quiet, of course not everyone was reading, some were pretending to read when they were really drawing, while others read a different book on their lap, but Kouji was doing neither. He was remembering when Takuya and Izumi had told them that they were a couple.  
  
*********Flashback*********  
  
Kouji, Kouichi, and Junpei were all at lunch outside, sitting under the shade of a tree, eating lunch and talking. Takuya and Izumi also sat with them but for some reason they weren't there.  
  
"Has anyone seen Izumi and Takuya?" Junpei asked, taking another bite of his sandwich.  
  
"Nope." Kouji and Kouichi said at the same time. They answered things at the same time sometimes. Izumi always thought that it was cute when they did that.  
  
"Wonder where they could be?" Junpei said.  
  
Then they spotted Takuya and Izumi coming towards them. They were holding hands and Kouji was the first person to notice, and he felt himself getting jealous. The other 2 didn't notice yet.  
  
"Hey guys!" Izumi said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi!" the 3 boys said.  
  
"Where were you two?" Kouichi asked.  
  
"And why are you a holding hands?" Junpei asked, he and Kouichi had already noticed since they were so close by. "Are you a couple?"  
  
"How'd you know?" Takuya asked both him and Izumi blushing a bit.  
  
"Well it's sorta obvious." Junpei said pointing at their hands.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well at least you saved us the trouble of telling you." Izumi said.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm happy for you." Junpei said.  
  
"Me too." Kouji and Kouichi said at the same time, again.  
  
Izumi and Takuya smiled and sat down next to everyone else and ate their lunch too. They all talked about whatever came to mind and it was pretty normal, except for the fact that Takuya and Izumi were sitting really close together and that they were holding hands half the time it was normal. Well, to everyone else but Kouji. Kouji was very jealous, but he didn't say anything about it. He just kept his feelings to himself, and acted normal. He was really jealous of Takuya, but he still wanted to keep his friendship with both him and Izumi. So that day went on as a regular day or an almost regular day for one person.  
  
*********End Flashback*********  
  
Kouji came down to reality when the teacher announced that they were having a quiz. Well, he really came down to reality when everyone groaned. Kouji did mind. He was really good at math so it wouldn't be any problem for him. All he wanted was for the class to be over soon.  
  
*********Later*********  
  
He was in his last class, science which was one of the class that he and Izumi had, and the only class where they sat next to each to each other. The bell hadn't rung yet and Izumi hadn't gotten to class yet so Kouji was bored. There were a few other people in the class but Kouji didn't really like them. There were also some girls that were in the classroom that like to flirt with all the cute boys they could find, and at that moment they had their eyes on Kouji. Kouji was bored with nothing to do and no one to talk to, when the 4 girls came over to him. One of them, who was like the leader, had red hair and black eyes. She was wearing a pink skirt and a white blouse, and she was the prettiest of the other 3 girls. This girls name was Cassandra. Two of the girls had black hair, but one of them had blue eyes while the other had green. They were both wearing black skirts, but the blue eyed one had a white sweater and the other one had a pink blouse. The 4th one had aqua bluish hair and dark brown eyes, she had on blue jeans that were tight at the top but loose at the bottom with a white short sleeve shirt.  
  
"Hi, Kouji." Cassandra said to him a little too sweetly.  
  
"Hi." Kouji said simply, not even bothering to look at her.  
  
"So how are you?" she asked again, with that overly sweet voice.  
  
"Fine." Kouji said, and then added, "Don't you have to get to your seats soon?"  
  
"No, why do you ask?"  
  
Kouji was about to answer but someone answered for him.  
  
"Because the 4 of you are blocking someone's seat, that's why." Said a girl's voice that Kouji knew very well. Izumi had gotten there and she wanted her seat.  
  
Cassandra simply sat in Izumi's seat and said to her, "Looks like it's my seat now."  
  
"We have assigned seats incase you didn't know." Izumi said to her. "And if you don't want to get an F for the day, you better get back to your seat."  
  
"Why don't you go to my seat instead?" Cassandra suggested. 'That way I can blame you for making me go to this seat.' She thought to herself.  
  
"I have a better idea." Izumi said, knowing what Cassandra was thinking. She turned to Kouji and gave him a quick I-hope-you-don't-mind look and sat on his lap. Kouji was a bit surprised but he didn't mind much. One reason was that was he didn't want Izumi to get in trouble, also he didn't want that Cassandra girl sitting next to him, and also he liked Izumi.  
  
"You can get in trouble for doing that." Cassandra said to Izumi, looking a bit shocked.  
  
"No I won't." Izumi said, "You'll get in trouble for being in my seat. The easy way out for this is to give me my seat back."  
  
"No."  
  
By that time pretty much everyone in the class was there and the people that just came in were filled in by their friends or just asked other people what was going on. Izumi and Cassandra were just glaring at each other while Cassandra's friends were just watching them, and Kouji was just sitting there with the girl he liked and the girl that was his best friend on his lap. The whole room was quiet, staring at the 3 of them. One of the girls, the one that had aqua blueish hair, looked at her watch and saw there was only 1 minute until the bell rang, she turned to Cassandra and said, "Cassandra, there's only one minute left. Let's just get to our seats."  
  
"No I don't think so, Melody." said Cassandra still glaring at Izumi, almost as if they were in a staring contest. "You also have to stand there with the others until the teacher comes, and if you don't then you out of the group."  
  
"Fine." The girl referred to as Melody walked away and sat at her seat. From the way she said "fine" she didn't care whether she was Cassandra's friend or not.  
  
"I suggest you do the same thing she did." Izumi said, "Before you get into trouble."  
  
Cassandra didn't say anything. She didn't have time to. The bell had range and the teacher had come in. No one really saw her. Everyone was to busy staring at Kouji, Izumi, and Cassandra. The teacher just wondered what the heck everyone was staring at and when she saw Kouji, Izumi, Cassandra, and the other girls she obviously knew.  
  
"Excuse me class," the teacher said loudly so that everyone, Izumi, Kouji, and Cassandra included, turned to look at her. "What's going on?"  
  
No one answered. So she tried again. "Izumi what's going on?"  
  
The teacher asked her first because she was the one sitting on Kouji's lap, which did look strange. Izumi wasn't really surprised that she was asked first; after all she did know it was a bit strange looking for her to be sitting on Kouji's lap during class. So she answered.  
  
"Well, Cassandra is in my seat and I'm trying to get it back." Izumi said.  
  
"Is that true Cassandra?"  
  
"No." Cassandra lied, although she wasn't very convincing.  
  
"Well, you're not very convincing." The teacher said. "Get out of that seat and go to your own seat and come see me after school."  
  
"Fine." Cassandra said, getting up and walking to her seat looking very pissed off. Izumi happily got off Kouji's lap and sat on her seat happy that that snobby girl got in trouble. Cassandra had a huge reputation for being a snobby spoiled brat and no one really liked her. Not even the teachers.  
  
"Okay class." The teacher said, as if nothing had happened. "Let's get to work. Take out your science text books please."  
  
"Excuse me!" Cassandra said. "Why didn't you ask Izumi to see you after class?"  
  
"Now please read pages 200 though 210."  
  
"Hello!?"  
  
"Cassandra." The teacher said, pretending not to hear her question about Izumi. "I would appreciate it if you didn't interrupt me while I give out instructions, that is if you wish to get 2 extra days or detention added for the other days I have planned."  
  
Cassandra stayed quiet, although you could tell that she was even more pissed off than she already was. The teacher continued to give out instructions while everyone was quite and happy that the spoiled brat Cassandra was going to get into big trouble. Izumi was really happy. She hated Cassandra because she once tried to flirt with Takuya when everyone knew that Takuya was Izumi boyfriend. Although Takuya didn't pay attention to her though, which was a good thing. Anyways, the whole class had to do some silent reading for a while, however neither Kouji nor Izumi were really reading. They were to busy thinking about other things.  
  
'Why?' Izumi thought to herself. 'Why did I feel jealous when I saw those girls flirting with Kouji? I only like him as a friend. I like Takuya as a boyfriend. Or do I? I was jealous when I saw those girls flirting with Takuya but when I saw them flirt with Kouji I felt much more jealous then I didn't when I saw them with Takuya. Who do I truly like more? Kouji or Takuya?' Izumi was confused with her feelings at that moment. She decided to look at the board and saw the teacher writing "Quiz" in big letters and it was obvious that they were having a quiz on what they were reading so she started to read and decided to think about all of those things later.  
  
'Why did Izumi fight over her seat?' Kouji asked himself. 'She could have sat anywhere else, but why does she want to sit next to me? Maybe she does like me. Who am I kidding? Izumi would have probably fought for her seat even if she sat next to the person she hated the most. That's just the way she is.' Kouji started to read the pages. He didn't know there was a quiz on it, but he just felt like reading. Although in the back of his mind he was still wondering if Izumi would have fought for her seat if she was sitting next to someone else.  
  
*********After School**********  
  
It was after school and everyone was leaving. Kouji and Izumi usually walked home together but they didn't today.  
  
"Izumi?" Melody, the girl that left Cassandra, said, walking up to her.  
  
"Yeah?" Izumi responded.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" she asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Do you want me to wait for you?" Kouji asked Izumi.  
  
"That's ok. You can go without me if you want." Izumi said.  
  
"Alright. See ya tomorrow."  
  
"See ya." She said to Kouji, and once he left she turned to Melody. "So, what's up?"  
  
"I was just wondering whether you were mad at me for what happened today." Melody said.  
  
"Don't worry about that. The only person I'm mad at is Cassandra but I've hated her for a while."  
  
"Good. I was worried that you might be mad at me."  
  
"You didn't do anything, and besides you ditched Cassandra so there's no way I could get mad at you."  
  
"Great. Well that's all I wanted to know." Melody said, and then added. "I hope I didn't take away your time."  
  
"Don't worry." Izumi said. "I don't have anything important to do so it's no problem."  
  
"Alright them. See you some other time Izumi!" Melody said and then left.  
  
"Bye, Melody!" Izumi said, and she too left the school.  
  
Izumi walked home alone that day because Kouji had gone ahead of her and he was already at home. As she walked home she keep thinking about Kouji and she was wondering why she felt jealous. As she keep asking herself over and over she didn't even notice that she was a home, not until she was in front of her door. She unlocked the door and walked in.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Angel: I FINALLY finished!  
  
Junpei: Sure took you a long time to finish.  
  
Angel: Yeah.. Sorry to all the readers! I kind of had a writer's block, but luckily the part where Cassandra appeared and stuff was inspired by something that happened at school. Something like that really happened at school! Well, the only difference was that all three people got in trouble but the Cassandra type girl got in bigger trouble that the other two so that's where I got that idea.  
  
Tomoki: This chapter is long!  
  
Angel: *happy* Yup! I'm glad it's long!  
  
Junpei: I guess it wasn't that bad.  
  
Angel: I hope everyone liked this chapter! And sorry it took so long to write! Next chapter is called Dilemma!  
  
Junpei & Tokomi: Dilemma?  
  
Angel: Yep. What's wrong with that name? I like it.  
  
Junpei: Dilemma. Sure.  
  
Angel: *glare*  
  
Tomoki: Please read and review everybody! 


End file.
